Eres quién?
by Andedra
Summary: Pim:Despues de mucho...volvimos. Klicuz:Y aunque nos sale cortito...seguimos. Pim y Klicuz:Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!! Estoy en mi tiempo libre así k escribí un fic.

Beyblade no me pertenece, pero si así fuera... Kai sería el protagonista y no ese cerdo de Tyson JAJAJAJAXDDD

Capitulo I:

En un día normal en el doyo Kinomiya (N/A: Por que el 99.9 de los episodios comienzan así?), como ya de costumbre Tyson duerme placidamente siendo ya muuuuy tarde(Klicuz: U como Pim ja ja ja, Pim:¬¬# Ja (Pim: tú alma gemela, Klicuz: o primero muerta, Pim: ¬¬... eso se puede arreglar, Klicuz: O.O)

Mientras tanto... en otro lugar del planeta...

-Estoy aburriiiiida!!!-grito una joven muuuuy parecida a Kai; excepto que su cabello le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que no tenia el rostro tatuado y que su carácter era todo lo contrario y cuando digo todo lo contrario es todo lo contrario (Klicuz: o ¿qué dijo?, Pim: UoU es el opuesto de Kai)

-Debe de ser por estar todo el día viendo anime- le dijo un muchacho de unos 15 años aprox. de cabello café, ojos azules de tes blanca y de 1.57 m aprox., que recién había entrado a la habitación (Klicuz: por la puerta, Pim: ¬¬... ni modo que por la ventana, Klicuz: o por el techo, o por el ducto de la ventilación, o...o por la chimenea... sí!!!, Pim: o.O no es el obeso de Santa Claus, Klicuz: o ¡¡¡no es obeso!!! UuU solo esta pasadito, Pim: ¬¬UUU)

-Como es posible que dejen a una niña tan buena e inocente- aparece una aureola sobre su cabeza y se escucha una musiquita angelical- sola, triste y abandonada.

- ¬¬ UUU como tu digas- dijo el muchacho y después apago el equipo de sonido (Klicuz:o y adiós música)- por cierto, donde está?

-¬¬...¿quién?

-¬¬ UUU tu hermano

-¬¬...¿cuál hermano?

-VoV el "beb

- Aaah...U-U no sé ni me impor... - se detuvo en seco, no sabía como estaba dándole una maléfica pero divertida idea

-Aquí va otra vez- percatándose de la cara de la otra que conocía muy pero muy bien

-¬¬...Vamos dijo el otro- riéndose para si misma

-UoU yo no iré aún estoy castigado por lo último

-UoU ustedes no, sino que ella

-No estarás hablando en serio

-Tú que crees...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

¿El anime es aburrido?

¿Santa Claus esta obeso o sólo pasadito?

¿Quién será el "bebé"?

¿Quién es la "otra"?

Klicuz: Yo me la sé, yo me la SÉ!!!!!

_PLAF!!!!!!!_

Klicuz: o quién anoto la patente?

Pim: (con un bate de béisbol en la mano) esta y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el prox capítulo...

Klicuz: o Los quiero mucho....y manden reviews


	2. Capitulo II

Klicuz: o después de un siglo el segundo capi…wuiii!!!

Pim: VoV… disculpen las demoras y aquí vamos…

Disclaimer: Ninguno pero ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen salvo Silphie y Elaine.

* * *

Capi II:

(Música de fondo) "Que llueva, que llueva, Tyson esta en la cama, los pajaritos cantan y Tyson se levanta"…

¡¡¡HORA DE ENTRENAR!!!- grito el encolerizado abuelo de Tyson

¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!- todos sabemos quien fue, ahora mientras Tyson pelea contra las sábanas nos dirigimos a una de las oficinas de la BBA, donde encontramos a el sr. D ordenando algunos papeles importantes cuando…

_RING… RING… RING…_

Si, diga…- dice el sr. D mientras revisa algún papel.

¿Cómo?...aja…si…esta tarde…de acuerdo…si, gracias- cuelga- hoy será un laaaargo día…

Para hacerla corta y menos tediosa, nuestro equipo favorito junto a una metiche (nótese Hillary) fue reunido en la oficina del sr. D para recibir la noticia de que se les asigno un entrenador para los próximos campeonatos y digamos que algunos no se la tomaron muy bien…

¡¡¡Nunca!!!, YO el campeón actual de beyblade no necesita ningún entrenador ni nada por el estilo- ok todos sabemos que Tyson es un ególatra de categoría especial, así que de después de su discurso de "yo-campeón-actual-de-beyblade" el pobre sr. D debió escuchar el discurso de Hillary, que fue algo así- ¡¡¡YO!!! Soy su entrenadora y nadie más que YO- gracias a alguna deidad que Rei, Max, el Jefe y Kai no fueran tan escandalosos como estos dos.

Ahora que ya estamos mas calmados- decía un muuuy nervioso sr. D- podrán conocer a su nueva entrena…- no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por el bestial grito de Tyson.

¡¡No!!... nunca!!... jamás!! No dejare que una niña sea mi entrenadora- gritaba rojo de coraje mientras le salía humo por las orejas (Pim/Klicuz: JA JA JA JA!!!).

Cálmate Tyson, no es para tanto- le decía Rei inútilmente mientras el sr. D no hallaba donde meterse, en cambio…

Espero que sea bonita- decía por otra parte Max y ni hablar de Hillary que por poco tira al sr. D por la ventana por tan; según ella; estúpida idea sin sentido. Mientras que Kenny (alias "Jefe") por si acaso se escondía en cualquier lugar seguro y Kai tan indiferente como siempre.

_TOC…TOC…TOC…_

Bien, chicos- dijo el sr. D mientras el resto trataba de bajarles los humos a Tyson- ya está aquí…adelante puedes pasar- nada ni una mosca volaba, tal era la tensión en el aire como para cortarla con un cuchillo mientras se abría la puerta para dar paso a la supuesta entrenadora quien no era más ni nada menos que…

¡Elaine!- se escucho al entrar una jovencita un poco mayor que Kai, era un poco más alta que este de tes blanca ojos azules cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta su cintura llevaba puesto un vestido y sandalias color canela, todos voltearon donde estaba Kai quien al parecer conocía a la chica.

¡¡Bebé!!- y antes que alguien digiera o hiciese algo la chica salto hacia Kai quien callo al suelo tras recibirla, quien ahora se encuentra abrazando cariñosamente a un sorprendido Kai.

Todos y absolutamente todos… bueno todos salvo Kai quien aun sigue abrazado, estaban O.O así por razones muy obvias, por tres simples razones: uno, Kai conoce a la chica y esta a él; dos, la chica es muy afectuosa con él; y por último, le dijo "bebé" a Kai… esperen un poco… le dijo ¡bebé a Kai!... ¡¡¡BEBE A KAI!!!

Y mientras tratan de asimilar lo que están viendo, no se dan ni cuenta que acaba de entrar otra chica a la oficina; la misma estatura y color de piel que la otra, de cabello negro que se encuentra trenzado, ojos violetas, viste una falda que le llega hasta las pantorrillas de color beige con una blusa manga corta color blanco y sandalias color café.

Disculpen sus modales…-se dieron la vuelta en dirección a la puerta donde se encontraba otra chica- …siempre hace lo mismo cuando esta junto a Kai…-ooohh! Sorpresa, también conoce a Kai y al parecer de mucho tiempo-…no nos hemos presentado…mi nombre es Shilphie y la que esta montada en Kai es Elaine- dijo como si el que este montada en Kai sea lo mas natural del mundo.

Hola a todos…- dijo Eliane mientras soltaba a Kai y lo ayudaba a parase-…gusto en conocerlos de hoy en adelante seré su entrenadora- el resto del equipo y la metiche no hallaron que decir salvo Tyson, quien hizo una repetición de su ya conocido discurso de "yo-campeón-actual-de-beyblade", cuando fue interrumpido por una no muy feliz Elaine…

Mirada asesina por parte de Elaine- al parecer no escuchaste…-se acerca peligrosamente a Tyson-…YO y que te quede claro, soy la nueva entrenadora del equipo de los bleybreakers y si tu "enano" tienes algún problema con eso…-frente a frente con Tyson-…puedes largarte porque no estoy dispuesta a aguantar pataletas de un mocoso como tu…-se dirige al resto-…y eso va para todos ustedes…entendieron!!!-los demás solo pudieron asentir con un movimiento de cabeza mientras que Kai y Silphie trataban de no reírse a carcajadas.

Continuara…

* * *

Pim: VoV por fin, acabamos el segundo…

Klicuz: o pero faltan otros…

Klicuz: TToTT pero nos quedo cortito

Pim: (suspiro) VoV trataremos de actualizar mas seguido…�…si es que nos ponemos de acuerdo, no Klicuz?

Klicuz: o siiiii!!!

Pim: manden reviews por favor.

Klicuz: chaooo!!!


End file.
